


Borderline

by OreoPromises



Series: Picture Prompts [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Characters to be added, Humans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships to be added - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Hakyeon wakes up one morning with a migraine and two little red dots on the back of his wrist. Bite marks. Like the ones in the stories.





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> E

 

The town Hakyeon was born was completely full of humanity.  
At least, that’s what he had thought, what everyone had thought. His recent condition was merely living proof of how wrong that opinion had been. A constant reminder of a false security.  
Hakyeon had been born human.  
Human was not what he was now.

His light steps now fall on the bridge on the edge of his town, just as the sun rises slowly at his side.  
This bridge. It had always been a part of the stories he heard as a child. As a human.  
Despite himself, he couldn’t deny his own timorousness. Because a bridge is just a bridge, but it always leads somewhere.  
In his hometown, they call it the Blood Bridge. He’d soon learn of it’s other name, the name the Other Siders give it, the Moonlight Bridge. And he’d soon learn that most of the stories were true.

The one they used to love telling them in school had always been the most memorable to Hakyeon- a lone boy crossing the bridge in his childhood, his friends yelling at him from the boundary, screaming across the tarmac. The boy turns around to look at them, asks them why they’re afraid to cross, smiles. None of his friends could bring themselves to cross, not even when the boy walks backwards and gasps, small frame colliding with another man on the bridge, tall and cloaked in shade. They talk for a moment, and the boy leaves his screaming friends behind in favour of the Other Side of the bridge. He comes back years later, grown. But not a grown man. Something else entirely. They call him a monster, fight him, until he throws men over the side of the bridge onto the tracks and disappears for good.  
It was meant to be a horror story, one of the million to warn people away from the bridge, but Hakyeon had never been able to decide who the monster in the story was.     
Maybe that’s why he’d been bitten, him amongst the thousands.

He shakes away the thought as he steps onto the bridge. It’s no longer necessary to guard the bridge- no one had crossed for centuries. There are no humans wailing in fear behind Hakyeon’s back, just the rustle of the dry grass that had grown up through the cement, brushing his knees as he strides.

On Witching Day, everything is different. It’s November now, chilled wind beating through his thin shirt and jacket, and his hometown has already grown uneasy.  
It had been November 27th when the boy in the fable had crossed the bridge, when the dark figure had dragged him away, and November 27th was the only day of the year Hakyeon can see figures on the bridge, foreign figures from the Other Side. There’s fire to light the darkness, yelling on the bridge, dancing on the train tracks. Every year, people go missing on this day, though it’s the only day people cannot leave their homes. Bodies are found sometimes, on the tracks, but most of the time people disappear without a trace.  
Hakyeon supposes he could be counted as one of them now, the lost people. His breath catches a little as he finds himself stepping onto the cement after the bridge. His first step into his new world.

 

It takes him almost until sundown to find civilisation. For miles either way the bridge had been bordered by nothingness, no man's land, desert on one side and forest on the other. Hakyeon hadn’t known about the desert, how could he have, and his water is long gone, replaced by a thirst that turns his thoughts to vapour, his sense blowing away like dust in the wind.  
Just when he thinks he’s gone insane, when he feels his knees about to buckle, the first house is visible through the heat waves.  
He’d been expecting a shelter, maybe a barn, in these conditions, but flats rise out of the dust like mirages, one tall block after another. They’re modern, far more modern than his old apartment, young black stone and silver metal lining the windows and doors, and the city unfolding in front of his eyes is huge. Rather than the grey cement he’s used to, the desert floor has been walked smooth, dusty orange colour kicking dust as he drags his feet. The city is clean though, impressively so, and eerily beautiful in it’s unfamiliarity. There’s even clubs, one he passes lighting his path for a while, music flowing through it’s windows.

When he can’t walk anymore he stops at a door. He’d decided against the flats, with their abundance of tenants and rooms and corridors, opting to trust as few people as possible.  
The house that catches his eye- why, he cannot say- is at the end of a street, a detached brown brick building with three stories, a metal door glowing golden in the streetlight. As he knocks he hears murmurs on the other side of it, and almost as soon as his hand falls to his side it’s swung open by a boy around his age. He’s gorgeous, so gorgeous Hakyeon thinks it’s a little scary, perhaps another mirage of his exhausted mind.  
But the boy just waits in the doorway, staring at Hakyeon with the same blank expression he’d had when he opened the door, sharp eyes dark and watchful. His hair is blonde, swept away from his face, and his clothes look just as luxurious, a white silk top and tight black trousers, shoes nearly as reflective as the door he’d just opened. His skin is fair- not beautifully fair. Unnaturally fair.  
Hakyeon startles, shakes backwards at the sight of the man in front of him, the first one of his kind he’d ever seen outside of photographs.  
“A-are you…” He says, sandpaper throat clenching in his thirst and stealing the sound from him. He coughs, the expressionless man watching silently, and there are tears in his eyes as he straightens again, swallowing painfully.  
“I’m sorry to inconvenience you,” He starts again, and the stranger’s eyebrows shoot up at his words, the first expression he shows. Before Hakyeon can continue he raises a hand, pale skin cold as his fingertips land on Hakyeon’s shoulders, stepping away from the doorway towards him.  
Hakyeon doesn’t understand what’s happening until the stranger bends his head towards Hakyeon’s neck, inhale punctuated by a catch in his breath.  
“You smell human.”  
The stranger’s voice isn’t what he expected, but Hakyeon is enchanted with the sound, smooth and warmer than he assumed, strong.  
“Like the Others.”  
Hakyeon nods once in reply, and cold fingers leave his shoulder as the other boy turns his back to him, turning again in the doorway to look at him.  
“Taekwoon!” He yells, never taking his eyes from Hakyeon, not even as he steps to the side, making room for him to pass through into the house.

“I think you better come in.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on intagram :https://www.instagram.com/p/BdaEcvcHzGe/   
> And tumblr as 104th-sqwahd-e


End file.
